The principal scientific aim is to measure calcium absorption and the fecal excretion of endogenous calcium with a stable isotope technique and to examine the statistical interrelationships between calcium abosrption (and excretion), fecal fat excretion and bone density, and between these and other factors related to calcium homeostatsis (e.g., circulating vitamin D metabolites).